fandom_of_shoujofandomcom-20200213-history
Fandom of Shoujo Wikia Rules
Min'na, uerokamu! We are Earthlight: Elemental 5 ☆ team. Our role here will be to teach you the rules of our beloved wiki. Everyone likes to play games right? But to play it right and have fun we need to know the rules first so it's very important that you keep reading it carefully! Even though most of the rules have especially been made up for this, or another Fandom wiki, you can be sure to follow them on other wikis as well. Please keep reading.Rules inspired by the Pretty Cure Haven.wiki Basic Rules I am Morikawa Hanako, better known as Mahotsukai Flora, and my role now is teach you the basic rules of this Wikia. There are five basic rules that apply to this and any other wiki. Be sure to remember them: #'No vandalism.' This means editing someone else's pages and either deleting any content or replacing the content with stuff that is not appropriate here. #'Respect copyright.' This includes any form of copyright. Even users who have created their own fanseries at this wiki, have some kind of copyright on it. Stealing it is not appropriate! Then, there's also the copyright owned by people who drew a picture or made a video, or even those who made a whole anime. Please respect their copyright! #'No harassing other users.' Our number one rule. On this wiki, everyone supports everyone and gets the same amount of support and respect! #'Only admins or Wikia staff can make rules official.' #'NSFW content...' Without so much violence or adult content, I mean, yes, you can put in one episode the panties of a character appearing, but try not to put on nudity or sexual content, the most acceptable thing is girls/boys with a few clothing. Acceptable and Unacceptable Content Now it's my turn. Fala guys, my name is Shimizu Narako, but people also call me Mahoutsukai Siren. Now I have to explain the Acceptable and Unacceptable Content. This wiki is a place to put Shoujo fanmade images, fan Shoujo animes, or anything else related to Shoujo If the original content is not yours (eg. Love Live! or Sailor Moon) put a disclaimer at the bottom to say it's not yours, and this is a must. However, you are not allowed to use fan work that you haven't created. It falls under copyright, a disclaimer does not fix the issue either! Important: Try not to overdo it on Gore. You can put violence here as in Puella Magi Madoka Magica? Yes, but try not to put too much blood and annihilation because it may not be the best thing to do. Additional Edition Rules Dynamic entry! Hi people! My name is Hidori Iroha and my secret identity is Mahoutsukai Salamander! I'm here to add some additional rules for editing and Important Rules to Remember. The Common language on this wiki is English: Unless you are leaving a message on someone's wall, making a blog post or using a chat, you must use correct spelling, grammar and punctuation. It is expected you know these things, and English hasn't changed at all recently. One or two misspelled words or a forgotten period is okay and another user can always come by and fix it, but an entire paragraph or more filled with massive language mistakes is not acceptable. If you have problems with the English language because it is not your native language, don't be afraid to ask someone else for help! Contractions and page content: Contractions like "isn't" and "can't" are okay and can be used in pages, but using texting language ( e.g. c u l8r for "see you later") is not allowed. On profanity, we must say that they are not very acceptable here ... you know, we want to keep as much polite as possible, so try to keep your language without these words. Also, do not make content that could potentially insult people from other countries, cultures or races as many users we currently have, and likely will have are from around the world. Remember, no one is the best at using correct English. I myself am very weak in English, but with a little effort to correct simple mistakes, everything will be fine. Regardless of first language, use whatever means you need (spellcheck, asking for help) or simply fix grammar/spelling to ensure that anyone who comes by can easily read what you've written. Important Rules to Remember Now the Important Rules to Remember. #Do not edit other's pages without permission! This particularly means changing content and important facts of a page which is not your own. If you want to edit those pages to fix grammar mistakes, that is fine, but let the owner know what you did by filling out the Summary box! #Do not create pages which have no content at all! Those pages just create a mess at the wiki and are totally useless. If you want to create a page, try at least to reach''' 50 words'! But be careful, the contents of an infobox do not count as 50 words! #Be creative and make up your own ideas! '''Do not steal them from other users!' This is not only unfair but also shows laziness and that, if you steal content, you have no creativity at all! #Finally, do not forget to add categories to your page! Categories are more important than you might think! They help keep the wiki clear and organized. ##Moreover, do not create unnecessary categories! For example, we have multiple categories to describe a color. This is totally unnecessary! If you are not sure if the category you need exists or not, ask an admin. We are always open for you! ##At last, only add categories that fit your page! For example, you cannot add a “Episode” category to a character page! The minimum for creating a page 50 words You sure wonder why there is a minimum to create a page? Because empty pages just aren’t wanted around here. They usually represent a lazy editor and are never further edited. I’m sure you understand that, because if you were an admin, you had to take care of the wiki as well. Then they’d also get on your nerves and you appreciate this rule. - 64 words It’s not hard to write at least 50 words. Consequences, if you don't add at least those 50 words, we'll have to delete your pages, especially if you got a warning/reminder and still changed nothing! Community Rules I came as a beautiful fairy. My name is Kumone Aria, but my alter-ego is Mahoutsukai Sylph. Now I'm going to dictate the last rules. Giving and Receipting Critics These are the community rules, please be sure to follow them, to create a beautiful little spot everyone likes to be at! Everyone likes receiving comments, critics or just a simple "I love your ideas." But some users are too shy to actually go to the page and share their opinions with the creators. There's no need to! Every author and artist gets inspiration from people, who openly state that they like their ideas! If authors and readers share their thoughts, it's easier to create friendships and new fanseries, which is why we made up this little guide: #'Don't be shy:' Of course, it is quite hard to be open and talk to others, but remember that you can always make someone else happy! #'If your criticise someone, try to keep it nice:' Found something you don't like that much? Tell the author. But remember to be nice, harsh critics could hurt an author and they might stop working on their fanseries. #'Don't only take, but also give:' It's nice, right? You've gotten bunch of nice comments. But remember that they also made fanseries of their own. Don't be selfish, don't only get comments, but also share your opinions about other fanseries' with the ones who made them! #'It's not about attention:' One last but very important thing: your fanseries comes from your heart and from your fantasy. It is not made just to get some nice words and comments. Remember, getting attention, is not what a fanseries is about. Finally, don't be afraid of joining with others and create great collabs! Consequences What happens if someone breaks a rule, you ask? Well, they will have to face the consequences. First consequence is that, if you break a rule, an admin will leave a message on your wall, giving you a warning and will also tell you why your received the warning. A warning is a sign for you and the admins that you have not followed any of the rules stated above. But don't worry, one warning is nothing bad. Yet. If you don't think about your actions, and just edit like before, you risk yourself getting a second and finally a third warning. That is super dangerous! Because three warnings mean that you soon will be blocked! What is a block?, you ask? If you are blocked, you will be unable to edit on the wiki for a certain amount of time. A week, two weeks, a month or even a year. How long someone is blocked depends on: *What did they do to get blocked? *How often have they been blocked before? But no one likes giving blocks as much as no one likes getting them - not the admins, not the Wikia Staff nor the user(s) in question. Please take any warnings Finalization Everyone, I hope you have read the above listed rules carefully. They are really important to follow. And remember, if you don't understand a rule or have other questions, you can also ask an admin, or if no admin is around, ask another user! Everyone's should be happy to help you. I hope you enjoy your time here, a special thank you from the Earthlight: Elemental 5 ☆ team. References '''' Category:Browse